


more like a song and less like it's math

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: They've made him feel like hebelongs.





	more like a song and less like it's math

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should've probably seen this one coming

Kevin wakes up first. He can barely move, wedged between two bodies—Chanhee is curled into his chest, and Younghoon is pressed to his back, an arm slung over Kevin's waist, hand resting against the sleep-warm skin of Chanhee's chest. Kevin wriggles a little to get more comfortable, careful not to jolt either of his bedmates awake.

He'd imagined this would be so different to what it is. When Chanhee and Younghoon had first approached him, he'd been willing to try after careful thought, after, well. After a few months of letting feelings fester, really. But back then he'd believed he'd ultimately feel like a sore thumb or worse, a third wheel. Chanhee and Younghoon are just so close — so seamless and _in sync_ — that it's difficult to see how someone else, much less he, could ever fit into their dynamic.

But that worry was unwarranted apparently. They've made him feel like he _belongs_. He isn't just their third, an extra, called on for random nights of fun and excitement, they want him around for this, too; falling asleep together and waking up together and lazy days spent in bed. While his occassional doubts make it hard not to think of this as a temporary thing, at the same time it's difficult to see how he can ever belong anywhere else.

Chanhee stirs, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and giving Kevin a soft, unreserved smile. Chanhee has been one of the revelations in all this. The way he sheds his standoffish exterior in private, so different from the idol persona he projects. The way he now melts into Kevin almost as effortlessly as he melts into Younghoon.

"Morning," Chanhee whispers, before he stretches, wincing a little.

Kevin winces too, memories of last night flooding back; that feeling when he'd first pressed into Chanhee opposite Younghoon, how absolutely gone Chanhee had been, shuddering and whimpering yet asking for more with every gasping breath. It was the first time they'd taken Chanhee together, and Kevin feels a pang of worry.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, voice pitched low so he won't wake Younghoon up.

Chanhee shakes his head, and smiles another one of those soft, private smiles, and Kevin's chest is overtaken with warmth. He reaches out, traces Chanhee's lips with his fingers. Chanhee pokes his tongue out to lick at them, sending a spark of pleasure up Kevin's arm.

"Hey. Kiss me," Chanhee says. Demands, really. Kevin does.

Unlike his words, Chanhee's kisses are always soft, undemanding, yielding. One kiss cascades easily into another one, a third one, many more. Kevin could spend hours kissing him, unhurried and gentle, not needing it to go any further.

Younghoon's grip on his waist tightens suddenly, and moments later he's pressing kisses to the back of Kevin's neck, his throat, his ear.

"Are you starting without me?" Younghoon murmurs, and Chanhee sighs into the kiss and pulls back, regarding them both with half-lidded eyes.

"C'mere," Younghoon says, pulling at Kevin to get him to turn over.

Kevin lets himself be turned, relaxing as Younghoon encases him in a hug and kisses him. Younghoon kisses the way he latches onto someone, demanding, clingy, barely giving his partner any space to breathe. There's an underlying softness though, a certain vulnerability threading it which Kevin will never tire of soothing.

They stay like that for a while, trading kisses and caresses between them until the sun peeking through the blinds is too bright to ignore, hunger eventually forcing them to get up.

Kevin doesn't know how long this will last, doesn't know if how he feels now will be how he feels in a month, or a year, or a lifetime. Doesn't know if whatever foundation they're managing to build together is stable enough. For now though, he basks in it, smiling at the prospect of ordering takeout to refuel and spending the rest of the morning on the couch with Younghoon and Chanhee, cuddled up in a big bath of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> stream right here!


End file.
